1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a game for entertaining a plurality of people. Particularly, the present invention relates to a game wherein a letter of the alphabet is selected and wherein a question is presented which is preferably answered at least partly by one or more words which begin with the selected letter of the alphabet.
2. Description of Related Art
Methods and apparatuses for entertaining groups of persons are well documented and have been known throughout the ages. Due to the limited amount of financial resources of most persons, entertaining games designed for groups of persons which can be provided without expensive equipment, such as computer and television games, are particularly desirable.
Scattegories® is a game in which players quickly answer several questions with respect to a commonly selected letter of the alphabet. In that game, however, players are not divided into competing teams. Also, in that game, players all answer several questions rather than just one. Finally, the objective of that game is to obtain answers to similar questions which are unique and do not match any other player's answers. While the prior art games may be entertaining, most of the known games enable a person to learn very little or nothing about the way in which members of the competing party think.
There is thus a need for a method and game which is not only entertaining, but also enables groups of players to glean insight into the way in which the members of the opposing party think and which can be provided inexpensively and without costly equipment.